This research is ethnographic in its overall goals, aiming at the description of the adaptive strategies adopted by separated and divorced mothers, both heterosexual and homosexual. Semi-structured interviews focus on assessing the impact of sexual orientation, socio-economic status, and age of children on access to and utilization of economic resources and sources of support (interpersonal, community, and institutional), and on expressed beliefs, values, and world view.